


Maggie was Wrong

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers--Season Two [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Spoliers for Season Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Maggie was right about Alex liking girls.  Well she was right about Alex liking one particular girl anyway.  GD take on "Crossfire"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little gem was inspired by the whole 'Alex might be gay' thing in Season Two's "Crossfire"

******

Alex found herself standing stock-still in the middle of her apartment, staring at the woman sitting on her couch with new eyes

“Are you all right?” Astra asked, looking up from her book “you seem…troubled, Agent Danvers” Alex shook her head

“No, I’m fine”

“Then, why don’t I believe you in the slightest?” Alex sighed and raked a hand through her hand in frustration

“It’s…stupid” she muttered

“Obviously not, if it can cause you this much distress.” Astra pointed out, she patted the couch cushion “sit down, tell me” sighing, Alex sat, as far away from Astra as possible. It wasn’t that she was afraid of the other woman, since joining the DEO and helping shut down Myriad Astra had proven to be very trustworthy (to the point that Alex had invited her to stay with her until she could get a place of her own) it was the fact that Alex was suddenly seeing her in a new light

“It’s…you know Maggie, right?” Astra frowned

“Maggie—oh, Detective Sawyer, yes, I know of her. Go on”

“Well,” Alex began “she recently broke up with her girlfriend, and I was trying to cheer her up earlier today, and she apparently thought that I was, you know…hitting on her”

“All right…” Astra said slowly, clearly not seeing the problem “were you?” she asked “propositioning her, I mean”

“No, but…,” Alex scowled “I guess, hearing her think that I was gay, made me…think…that, maybe, I am”

“ _Are_ you attracted to Detective Sawyer?” Astra asked

“No” Alex shook her head, no way Jose, she was defiantly _not_ attracted to Maggie Sawyer. Not when a virtual goddess was sitting in her apartment

“Then I fail to see your problem” Alex chuckled, right, those damn cultural differences again. Kryptonians didn’t have any problems with homosexuality, in fact there wasn’t even a word for ‘homosexual’ in Kryptonese, so to Astra—and Kara—the idea of Alex suddenly ‘coming out’ was a completely foreign concept

“It’s not the possibly that I might by gay that bothers me,” Alex explained “it’s the fact that it made me realize that I…I might be attracted to a…certain woman” Astra nodded slowly

“Does this woman know of you affections?” she asked, Alex snorted and shook her head

“Not likely, she doesn’t even _like_ me” she answered; she froze when she suddenly felt Astra’s hand cup her cheek. Looking up into Astra’s eyes she saw something she’d never seen there before, or at the very least, hadn’t noticed originally: desire

“Don’t be too sure of that,” Astra whispered, her hand slowly moved to the back of Alex’s head, fingers curling in her hair “tell me to stop and I will,” in response Alex could let out a whimper and lean closer, allowing Astra to close the distance between them.

The kiss was soft, gentle, yet exciting, a promise of more to come, and Alex found herself eagerly returning the kiss as Astra pulled her down with her so that she was laying on top of Astra, pressed fully against her, heat burning through her as she dug her fingers into Astra’s hair, scratching at her scalp. As they pulled apart for air, Alex found herself grinning like a maniac as Astra frowned up at her “if you want to stop say so now” Astra murmured, in response, Alex just grinned and leaned in for another kiss

“Maybe,” she whispered against Astra’s lips “we should move this somewhere else, like maybe the bedroom?” Astra grinned at that, a wide predatory grin

“I’d thought you’d never ask” she purred. And as they both stumbled into the bedroom, Alex found herself grinning, Maggie was wrong, she didn't like girls, just one in particular


End file.
